A Night To Remember
by sarcasticrules
Summary: Lily has become a target of none other than YouKnowWho. She is attacked by HeWhoMustBeNamed. Will she survive? Read about the epic battle in which Lily and a certain Mr. Potter are an integral part.
1. The Race

Four seventeen year old girls were walking home from a New Years Party at a muggle Night Club. A black haired girl talked to a brown haired girl and a blond haired girl while the red-haired one walked in silence. Marlene McKinnon was talking to Jade Sheeara about the club that they had just come from.

"Did you see the that guy start to dance on the tables?" The black haired Marlene asked, clearly disgusted at the behavior of this strange man that she didn't even know.

"Totally disgusting even if he was hot. He couldn't even get his pelvic thrusts right." Dorcas a blond in looks only, managed to giggle out.

"Not amusing." Marlene huffed.

"Awww, You're just ruffled because he started to ask you out and when you said no he started to try to kiss you." Dorcas then proceeded to laugh out right.

"Even if it was Lewd you have to admit that it was hilarious."

"The, what was it that you called it Lily? DJ couldn't even find a decent song, and that guy so totally ruined my night." Marlene proceeded to pout.

The third girl of the group was Lily Evans. It was she who had suggested that the go to this muggle night club. She had not planned on the guys that she been a muggle club drinking the amount that they did. It had become very rowdy very fast so the girls had left, found an alley way and apparated while being tailed by three guys that were intoxicated and interested. that they had gone to at the request of their third friend Lily Evans. Unless with her friends she was quiet. She had a secret that only her friends knew and she intended for it to stay that way.

She realized that Marlene was talking to her and she responded.

"Yes it's a DJ and yes we get the point, you think the club sucked." Lily toned. Her friends were like this all the time. She rolled her emerald eyes ,not yet done teasing Marlene though.

"Wonder why the guy went for you only? I mean it's not like your hot or anything."

"I'll have you know that... you sly fox! But you're right he went for me and my cuteness."

The fourth girl, the brown haired Jade, who had kept your sarcastic comment to herself

until that moment spoke.

"Maybe he was just checking to see if he could see down your shirt." Jade started to wobble from the other side of the group pretending to be drunk. This caused Marlene to blush. She was very self conscious.

Lily in the midst of all the rivalry thought of Voldemort and how he wanted her and her blood. Just the other day she had gotten her Hogwarts letter. This was closely followed by a letter with the simple words 'run mudblood, he is going to get you, run' Lily was scared and had immediately taken her and her family under his wing. He also asked permission and brought her friends over to keep her company. Lily was happy for the time being. Who wouldn't be with friends like hers. As they came into view of Lily's house Lily suddenly thought she saw a shadow.

"Hey guys I think I saw something." Lily announced quietly. "Get your hands on your wands but look inconspicuous while doing so. We all know the probability of getting attacked even though we are not that far from the house."

All the girls reached inside their clubbing outfits. All of them were now on the edge waiting for the attack that was sure to come even though they were withing 50 yards of the house. Now silent they walked ears perked and eyes pealed for anything to unusual. 30 yards, 20 yards, 15 yards only 10 yards away from the house it happened.

A figure in black swished out in front of them. He, she, it scanned the faces of the girls and came to rest on Lily.

"I warned you what was about to happen mudblood. I warned you." The dark, obviously man hissed. "AVADA KE-"

Suddenly the figure in black was broken off by another figure in a deep blue set of robes. The figure in blue wasted no time sending a stunner toward the person in black. The figure in black dodged the stunner and sent another killing curse towards the girls hero. Suddenly there were five more of the deatheaters. The first into action Lily stepped forward and yelled "Incarcerous".

One of them the tallest fell to the ground bound in ropes. Jade then stepped forward with Marlene and together they yelled "Stupefy."

The two deatheaters in the front fell down petrified.

Meanwhile Dorcas and Lily had stepped behind the two girls to make sure that they weren't attacked from behind. Ten more deatheaters came. Suddenly

Lily felt a little strange. She lifted her chin up and looked toward the stars. She saw all of them look down on her and she threw her chin down to her chest and immediately snapped it up again. She crouched down and leaped into the air above her friends. She started to spin and as her hair spun around her a fiery-red shield sprung up around them. As the man tried to get through he could not. Her friends continued to stun and bind the deatheaters until only two were left. A slightly stumpy deatheater and the tall man with the voice that sounded like a hiss.

Lily spun faster and faster until her friends could no longer see her. The stumpy little deatheater turned and ran. However the man with the hiss like voice still was facing the man in the blue robes. Then after dodging a particularly difficult spell the man with the blue robes said to the man with the hiss like voice "Voldemort, I should have known. Listen you leave Lily and her friends alone right now and I don't bind you up and drag you in to the authorities."

The man with the hiss like voice or Voldemort said "You know what Harry for now I think I will. Til next time and just as the man started to spin a graceful red arc came out of the shield that Lily had spun and hit him causing him to scream in agony. He finished turning but it had burned a whole the size of a Snitch ,wings included, in his chest. Lily then slowly started to stop spinning with each rotation of her body she became lower and lower to the ground. When she finally touched down she hit the ground like she was dead. The man in the blue robes, or Harry, was about to run to her, the shield forgotten but the girls held him back. Jade stepped forward and knelt down by her chest.

"There's no heartbeat and she's definitely not breathing."

"Get back, Get back Jade hurry. As Jade ran back. Lily's body started to hover above the ground at approximately three feet. The shield started to collapse on top of Lily but then it shot up above her in a ray of red light and it hit into Lily like a ton of bricks. She woke up gasping.

"Whew. What happened? Why are we outside? We were just walking home. Weren't we? Where am I?" Lily asked all of these questions at once. All the while the girls noticed that her normally pale face was getting even paler.

"Last question first. You are on the ground after using _those_ powers." Marlene announced. Marlene who had been the first to step forward was now behind her supporting her back. Dorcas stepped forward and stood in front of one of her knees because she was sitting indian style.

"We are outside as you mentioned, and you were correct we were just walking home but,"

"Sorry to put it bluntly but we were attacked by him, and about twenty of them." Jade announced while stepping forward to Lily's other knee. Both girls extended there hands at the same time. As Lily took them Marlene stepped off to Lily's left and was there to catch her as she promptly started to crumple to her left.

"Gotcha, Lily listen to me. I know that you have used a lot of energy and you are having trouble focusing but you need to listen." A paper white face turned to look up at Marlene's 5'11 frame.

"We are going to side apparate to Hogsmeade. From there we are going to go up to Hogwarts. " Marlene turned her head to look at the other girls.

"Dorcas, You need go with Mr..."

"Potter, Harry Potter."

"You will go with Mr. Potter here to the auror department at the Ministry of Magic. Get an auror or two to guard the Evans's house. Also tell them about the threat. Jade you know the Evans the best so you are charged with brining them up to date. I am going to take Lily to Hogwarts. St. Mungo's just isn't safe enough. Ready Move."

On this command four people apparated into the night.


	2. For the Safety of Others

Marlene grumbled. After apparating into Hogsmeade halfway through the city Lily had collapsed. Marlene now carried her so that her head, two arms, and some of her chest hung over her left shoulder and her feet, legs and lower stomache hung across her right. As Marlene shifted her grasp on Lily's ankles and wrists she mumbled to herself. Deep down though she was concerned about Lily. As Lily's head hit against Marlene's arm Marlene felt a trickle of something warm and wet run down her arm.

"Please just let it be sweat, please."

As she glanced down she saw a trickle of blood running down her arm. Marlene then pleaded it was her own blood not..

"No I won't think it." She turned to look at Lily's head. Her skin had become so fragile when it hit Marlene's arm it not only bruised but the blood had seeped out through the skin. What had been a slow stumbling walk quickly turned into a flat out run. It turned into a race. A race for Lily's life.

As Marlene started to run two figures stepped into the auror department of the ministry of magic. The guy at the head desk of the auror compartment looked up. He had scruffy brown hair and a beard. With yellow rimmed eyes this man looked frightfully like a lion!

"Hello Scrimegrour." Dorcas Meadowes greeted the lion man cheerfully.

Scrimgrour quickly asked

"State your name and business. Wait aren't you a friend of Lily's?" Dorcas turned and winked to her companion subtly.

"Yeah I guess you could say that. The name is Dorcas Meadowes, I'm here to make an inquiry." She leaned over the desk, put on her most serious look and looked Scrimgrour right in the eye.

"It's about her."

"You mean..."

"Yeah, I need to talk to Moody, ASAP."

"Right on it Miss Meadowes." As Scrimgrour walked off Dorcas turned to her partner.

"Harry go ahead and let down your hood." Harry stopped looking around and looked at her. Harry laughed.

"I'm sorry," he said as he let down his hood "I'm just afraid they'll recognize me. Dorcas suddenly whipped around her hazel eyes hard.

"Name, bussiness, and saftey question, now." Only then did Harry notice that a wand was pointing at the throat of an old man with a very chiseld face. Harry squinted and scanned this face with a missing nose.

"It's okay Dorcas, it's him" Without even turning around Dorcas asked

"How do you know?" A quick reply was returned

"I'll tell you later." The man rolled his eyes.

"Potter, look Miss Meadowes you needed to talk to me."

"Sure did mister Moody. Lily's in trouble. She has been getting messages over the summer from a particular hissing gentleman. I need you to put two at least two aurors for the rest of the summer at my disposal so that I can protect her." She leaned over the table to talk to him.

"Listen Moody I need the best of the best. I better get it or else. I'll find a very creative problem to create for the ministry. Preferably one that involves a lot of paper work." Moody stood up.

"Mr. Potter may I speak with you for a moment?"

A young girl walked in the door. Just as two people stepped out of the kitchen.

"Lily you were supposed to be home fifteen minutes ago..." A teary eyed brown haired girl with purple eyes looked up at them instead. She rushed over to Lily's mother and started to cry.

As Mrs. Evans soothed Jade, Mr. Evans walked over and closed the door. When Jade finally stopped crying she looked up. A smiling face looked down on her, a smile that Jade was going to cause to disapear faster than any magic ever could make it.

"Mr and Mrs. Evans, you guys are going to need to sit down." as they sat Jade took a deep breath.

"We were on our way home, a little early actually, and we were attacked." At this a collective gasp was heard. Surprisingly though it was not Mrs Evans but Mr Evans eyes that filled with tears. Mrs. Evans had a strange look on her face like suddenly Jade had announced that she now had to carry the whole world on her shoulders.

"Matthew calm down. She just said they were attacked." She turned her attention back to Jade.

"What happened dear?"

"Welll. Lily did some impresive magic but over strained herself so now she is in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. She should be fine." Jade stood up. "But don't count on it. I'm gonna go. I've gotta go find some people who can help us." She apparated leaving two people there in shock who needed to be alone.

Marlene ran faster and faster. Suddenly in her place was a black jaguar with a delicate Lily strapped to her back. Faster and faster the jaguar ran until it came upon the gates of Hogwarts.

"Rowwwwwwwl, ROOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWL." Suddenly juguar stood up and where it had stood a young woman with hair as dark as its fur stood in it's place.

"HEELLP, please." The doors to the school of legend opened and Proffessor Dumbledore stepped out.

"No time to talk professor, follow me. She once again shifted into the form of a jaguar and started to run. She ran for what seemed like ages ,Lily's life flashing before her eyes and the walls and floor flashed around her. She continued this pace until she reached the hospital wing. Quickly she morphed back and realized that she was all alone, she had lost professor Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey was at St. Mungo's helping out.

"Perfect" She placed Lily on the bed and started to take care of her. Careful to place her in the moonlight that would speed up the process she prepared what she needed. With her catlike eyes to see in the dark she quickly shoved two tubes down Lily's throat enabling her to breathe and be fed. This was met that told Marlene that Lily was still semi-concious. Marlene summoned a dreamless sleep draught and poured it down one of the tubes. Lily's eyes shot open and then rolled back into her head. Marlene quickly took out three tiny bottles. One was golden when she opened the bottle she slipped one down the tube and down her own throat. Felix Felices. Luck in a tube. Marlene felt as if a little voice in her head popped up. And immediatley started invading her thoughts. 'The green one first dear, then the pink one. Wait five minutes. Then add this special mixture of memory drought, newtscales, thought drought, owl feathers, a sturdy rope, a piece of her gown ,you know which one, and one of your own hairs. Marlene summoned all of the items to her. She knew from the voice in her head that after she added the now purple mixture what she had to do.

The sweet juice seemed to sing as it went down the tube in Lily's throat. Suddenly she started to jerk, and sweat, she was having a seizure. Marlene swiftly used a green and blue glowing dagger to gut deep across integral veins. She grimaced as she did the same to a thrashing Lily. In one swift movement she grabbed Lily's hands and pressed their bleeding arms together. Lily stopped and fell on top of Marlene. Marlene fed her life force into Lily.

"Sister, share the burden. Sister share the pain. If you don't we both will perish." Lily shuddered and her eyes rolled. Going deeper and deeper into the magic. Both she and Lily started to glow and with the moonlight showing on both of them they collapsed Marlene locked into the fight to keep alive with Lily and Lily fighting in her mind for a release.

As Harry was walking back over toward Marlene a brown haired girl appeared out of thin air. She looked upset and impatient it was clear that she wanted to leave.

"Marlene, a moment of your precious time." The brown haired girl asked sarcastically.

"Sure." They walked a short distance away before the girl with the brown hair started to talk.

"Call him over here please. We need to get the Aurors and fast.

"Sure Jade. Harry come over here please." Harry trotted over to them.

"You called?" with an annoyed eye roll she responded.

"Cut to the chase. We know Mad Eye assigned the Aurors. Who are they?"

"Harry quickly replied for the time being we have a girl named Emily Presip and me." As Dorcas looked skeptical Harry hastened to reassure her.

"No, no, no. I know her. One of the best in disguise and very... gifted with difficult spells. She's one of the best." Jade cut in.

"I had no idea you are an auror."

"Certified and trained." Harry turned to Dorcas. "The next step my fair lady." Dorcas hastily blushed and said we apparate as soon as this Emily gets here. A girl with blond hair quickly walked towards them. She looked to Dorcas. In a soft voice she began to speak.

"I have a portkey that will take us directly to the front gates of Hogwarts in five, four, three," All the girls reached for the book in her hand, "two, one," and all at once they were gone.

Four people gracefully landed and Emily put the book away. Dorcas being the first to recover immediately started towards the great doors. As she flung them open she talked over her shoulder.

"Lily's life force is fading. Marlene is attempting to bind it to her. We need to get there now." She briskly strode down the corridors with Jade on her heels. Emily looked at Harry and shrugged. Harry shrugged back and hurried to catch up to the girls who were now running in the direction of the hospital wing.

**Hey guys it's me the author cautiosly pokes head out from behinda wall. I know that this chappie was a little short buuut. I'm new at this. While we are sitting here I'd like to dedicate the next chapter to the person who told me to get off my butt and post this story on the website. Here it is and I only posted it because I felt like it needed the critiscism. So by all means criticize. I'm not review crazy but I need the help. So any suggestions questions or what not review and tell me. If you're simply looking for something to talk to review and tell me. This is all for now. Until next time**

**Sarcasticrules**


End file.
